


线香花火/LITTLE FIREWORKS (13)

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	线香花火/LITTLE FIREWORKS (13)

线香花火（十三）番外3 林副总的求婚  
by乔十七

1  
西装革履的男人在22楼总裁办的落地玻璃窗前来回走，手机里传出安静的嘟嘟声，响到第3声终于被接通：“阿裴，赶紧把你家小祖宗给我请过来。”他一手捏着自己发紧的眉心，“谈恋爱了不起啊！公司经营都不管了！还要不要年终分红了！”  
“在别人背后说什么坏话呢？”林在范双手插袋，长脚一伸踢开办公室的门，“我几天不来，你这是要上房揭瓦啊？”裴伊拿着手机跟在林在范身后进门，看了姜诺一眼，默默把电话挂掉。  
“......”姜诺把桌上牛皮纸袋里装的资料丢给林在范，“你这是要闹哪样？堂堂JHOU林副总天天窝在合作摄影师的工作室里买菜做饭，你玩上瘾了？”  
林在范漫不经心地坐在沙发上翻出牛皮纸袋里装的资料：“谁玩上瘾了，我这是认真的。”检视一遍，需要的东西都备齐了，“都跟你说了我要放一年婚假。”  
“......”姜诺嘴角抽搐，“作为手握JHOU百分之十股份的林副总，你是不是应该给我们几个大股东正式介绍一下你的求婚对象？”  
“该知道的你们不是都知道了。”  
“是他还不知道你是JHOU的林副总吧！”  
“马上就会知道了。”等他求婚成功之后。  
“那我是不是要准备一下通稿？祝贺JHOU林副总与心爱的王摄影师喜结连理。”  
“我结婚跟公司没什么关系吧。”  
“品牌形象呢？”  
“你是哪个世纪爬出来的老古董？”  
“你说什么？”  
“无论是平面模特林在范，或是JHOU副总林在范。我的性取向、我跟谁结婚都跟品牌没有任何关系或影响。”他站起来走到门口，“我婚假这一年公司就交给你们了，提前祝你圣诞节快乐。”  
“我是说林副总亲自上阵拍广告、走秀就算了，还拐跑了合作摄影师，还马上要结婚。公司还在上升期，你不觉得不妥当吗？”  
林在范耸肩摊手：“谁让真爱无敌啊。”

 

2  
林在范和王嘉尔到挪威Tromso的时候已经是傍晚时分。虽然极光预测网站说今天晚上到次日凌晨是极光活动高峰，但是透过车窗看到人烟稀少的城市天边压着厚厚的云层，王嘉尔想起加油站便利店的店主都说今天天气不好怕是看不到极光了。  
租的车空调车门密封不太好，总有一丝丝冷风顺着门缝钻进来，王嘉尔紧紧握着暖宝宝，鼻子被冻得通红。  
车停在山脚下，租的山间小屋在半山腰，林在范带着王嘉尔巡着山路往上走，到达山间小屋的时候天色很快就暗了下来。  
林在范熟练地进门，捡起柴火升起壁炉，小屋渐渐升温。  
“过来烤火，把湿袜子脱了。”木头燃烧散发出的清香萦绕在鼻尖，王嘉尔走到壁炉边烤火，整个人终于摆脱了彻骨的寒意，褪去笨重的冲锋衣，换上柔软舒适的居家服。  
两层楼的小木屋带阁楼并不大，林在范提着两个人的行李放到二楼的卧室，然后布置房间。卧室的阳台上可以看到海水就在崖壁下翻腾，远离城市的灯光，夜空纯净，静谧而迷人。  
云层太厚，今晚怕是看不到极光了。

 

3  
晚饭林在范用在便利店买的食材，简单做了两份肉酱意面，配上棕色山羊奶酪，甜甜焦糖味道的干酪给两人带来流连于舌尖的暖意。  
收拾完家务，林在范从厨房里倒了两小杯阿夸威特出来，两个人坐在火炉边的沙发上聊天。  
“跑了半个地球到北极圈来看极光，结果碰上阴天。”王嘉尔一手支着脑袋，“总觉得好不甘心。”  
“今天看不了，那就明天，大不了住上一个月，总会拍到你想看的极光的。”  
“说起来，”王嘉尔喝了一口阿夸威特，“你怎么想起来要和我一起看极光？可以度假旅游的地方那么多，特地跑到这么远到冰天雪地里看极光的，除了摄影爱好者也就你了。”  
“总是听闻极光的盛名，偶尔也要跟上你的步伐小清新一下。”林在范换了一个舒适的坐姿烤火，“不断制造共同语言，才能让感情稳固。”  
“你这些都是从哪本恋爱指导用书上看来的？”  
“怎么？”  
“我要去烧了它，哈哈。”王嘉尔靠着林在范的肩膀打了个哈欠，“不需要那些有的没的，你在我身边就好了。”  
“累了么？”  
“有一点。”  
“那你先去楼上的卧室吧。”  
“那你呢？”  
“洗了杯子就上来。”

 

4  
王嘉尔到楼上卧室打开灯的时候，结结实实地呆住了。  
原以为是普通的卧室，被布置成温馨的粉色，玫瑰花瓣铺在双人床上拼出心形，上面放了一张卡片，打开来看到的是漂亮的手写花体字：Would you marry me？  
真是俗气又感人。  
身后是林在范靠近的脚步声。王嘉尔回头，指着卡片上的字笑着问：“你不会是不小心订了求婚套房吧？”  
林在范把桌上的黑胶唱片机打开，轻柔的音乐经过指针传入耳间，他从口袋里拿出戒指盒打开，单膝跪地：“嘉尔，嫁给我，或者让我娶了你吧。”  
王嘉尔忍住不笑场：“为什么不是你嫁给我，或者让我娶了你？”  
“因为我会负责赚钱养家。”林在范真诚地看着他，“我会一直一直陪在你身边，陪你周游世界，带你去看最好的风景，拍你喜欢的照片。等到我们都老了，那就坐到暖意洋洋的火炉边烤火，一本一本翻看我们的相册，追忆我们相爱的无数个十年。”  
王嘉尔的眼睛里蒙上泪光。  
“我会守护你一辈子，照顾你一辈子，用一整颗心百分百地爱你，不让你受委屈，不让你孤单。直到我们老得都走不动了，那就坐到菲林门口互相吹牛。我想要每个早上都能看到你在我怀里醒来，我们互道早安。你生命中每一个重要时刻我都想要在你身边。直到死亡把我们分开。”  
“......”  
“所以，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
落地窗外绿色的光幕毫无预兆地落下，点亮远山和崖壁下的的大海，像柔软的缎带缠绕在夜空，随风变幻了形状，停驻了一会儿，然后消散在夜空。

“我愿意。”

 

5  
简洁独特的对戒戴在两人左手的无名指上。  
“我有一些历史遗留问题要跟你坦白。”林在范抱着王嘉尔，两个人钻在被子里互相取暖。  
“嗯？”  
“平面模特其实是我的副业。”他轻轻吻了吻王嘉尔的耳垂，“我拥有JHOU百分之十的股份，是JHOU的大股东之一。”  
“嗯？？？”王嘉尔终于反应过来，“林！在！范！你当初搬进我房子说你被房东退租都是骗我的？！”  
“嗯。”  
“你说你没钱，给我当摄影模特、做家务来抵我房租也是骗我的？！”  
“嗯。”  
“要死啊你！”王嘉尔从林在范怀里挣扎出来跨坐在他身上拼命打他胸口，“你竟然一直在骗我！”  
“我爱你。”  
“你竟然敢骗我。”  
“我爱你我爱你我爱你。”林在范按下王嘉尔的脑袋堵住他的嘴。

我曾在爱情中狡猾使诈，  
我也曾在爱情中编排谎话，  
但是我爱你三个字是我发自内心的情话。


End file.
